


[新VD][ND]SUCCULENT

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 新生魅魔蛋！幼蛋状态预警！论如何让一个失去全部魔力的新生魅魔但丁快速恢复魔力的故事仅供作者脑嗨，禁止与现实接轨
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	[新VD][ND]SUCCULENT

**Author's Note:**

> 新生魅魔蛋  
> ！幼蛋状态预警！  
> 论如何让一个失去全部魔力的新生魅魔但丁快速恢复魔力的故事  
> 仅供作者脑嗨，禁止与现实接轨

在但丁被Urizen触手紧紧卷住的那一刻，尼禄挣脱了V的拉扯，他愤怒的击破面前挡路的巨大石块，猛力的跃起，绯红女皇发出耀眼的红光，尼禄将全部的力量堵在这一击——他依然被击飞出去，但Urizen红色的结晶体发出令人牙酸的轻微声响，这使Urizen咆哮起来，巨大的声波几乎要将尼禄的耳朵震聋。  
尼禄被撞的在地上滚了几圈，他旁边就是被裹的严实的但丁，在被掀飞之前，他举起湛蓝玫瑰，连打几枪，在被打穿的缺口中揪住但丁红色的衣角。  
Urizen的怒吼连着被掀起的泥块石头，铺天盖地的向尼禄袭来，尼禄被掀飞在空中，他死死的抓住但丁露出在外的衣角，咬牙抽出了绯红女皇。  
察觉到尼禄的意图，Urizen更加愤怒，这一次他驱使了更多触须，密密麻麻的涌向但丁，他要将他愚蠢无知的弟弟但丁——抢回来！  
尼禄知道如果但丁被卷回去了，谁知道等待他的是什么？死，亦或是——  
但他的力量不足以砍断Urizen缠在但丁身上的触须，绯红女皇一刀一刀砍在触须末端，皆被弹开，眼看Urizen的触须即将再次攀上但丁，尼禄只能毫无办法吼道：“但丁！”  
被缠紧的但丁那一刹那发出耀眼的红光，尼禄被触须击中，脱手而出，剧烈的爆炸声随即响起在他耳边，尼禄被弹飞出去，重重的撞在石壁上，他还没缓过来，另一个东西随即被弹来，再次撞在他的胸膛上。  
尼禄摔倒在地，差点咳出一口血，他拄着绯红女皇站起身，转头看到撞到自己的东西，那是但丁。  
“嘿！但丁！”尼禄看起来有些生气，然而在看到但丁的时候，不可否认的是他确实松了口气。  
但丁动了动，没能爬起来。  
尼禄走上前，他拍上但丁的肩头，但感觉却令人奇怪，但丁的肩头好像变得非常小——尼禄的手带着但丁的大衣连同里面的黑衫一起滑了下来，露出白皙的肩头，但丁才有所察觉的转过头。  
那是一张稚嫩的脸，但依稀能看到但丁长大时的轮廓，但他好像被满身是血的尼禄吓到了，将衣服迅速的拉上，但丁往后挪了一点距离，那双浅蓝色的瞳中清楚的倒映着满头满身鲜血的尼禄，非常凶神恶煞。  
“这……”尼禄崽懵了。  
“应该是恶魔的一种自我保护。”V踩着那团黑雾赶过来了，他气喘吁吁，“但丁的魔力全部溃散了，这很奇怪，他应该会消散或是沉眠，不应该变成这个样子。”  
“嘿，虽然以后会变成满脸胡渣的样子，但小时候竟然这么可爱真是没想到啊。”Griffon盘旋在但丁上空，它落在地上，往但丁靠近了一点，“这小脸可真嫩……哎哟！”  
Griffon差点被什么抽打到，它迅速飞起，躲开了那一击，但丁瞪着它，警惕着周围的两个他不认识的人，尾巴在他身后虎视眈眈——但丁长出了一条小尾巴，V一眼就看到了但丁尾巴尖上的倒心型，是魅魔的特征。  
这更加奇怪了，在记忆中但丁直至分离前都没有觉醒半点恶魔的特征，何况还是低等的魅魔，也许这是魔人化之后失去力量才触发了某种特殊的能力？这大概也是但丁没有消散或是沉眠的关键。  
V想着，整个地方突然摇摇欲坠，听起来好像是Urizen的声波，这非常不妙，尼禄带走了但丁让Urizen感觉到被侮辱了，他会不顾一切的将这里翻出来，这对于魔力消耗的差不多的尼禄、变得弱小的但丁和自己来说并不是个好消息，于是V让尼禄带上但丁：“我们得尽快离开。”  
本来还算安静的但丁被尼禄抓在怀里，立刻挣扎起来：“你放开我！”他脆生生的呵斥，对尼禄没有任何亲昵的情感，他好像没有关于这一切的记忆。  
“抓他的尾巴。”V当机立断。  
尼禄立刻抓住但丁乱挥的尾巴，本来还拼命挣扎的但丁立刻僵直了身子，他原本抵在尼禄胸膛上的手紧紧抓住了他的外套拉链，抱着但丁跑了一段路，尼禄才发现怀里的但丁已经软的像一滩水，呼出的空气热乎乎的，小脸也红的不正常。  
“V！你看看，但丁是不是生病了？”尼禄叫住V。  
他们现在在一个巨大的石壁下面，离Urizen远了许多，V不需要看就知道但丁是什么情况，被揪住尾巴的魅魔，强制发情。  
尼禄没等到V 的回答，空中不正常的魔气让他警惕：“V，你和但丁在这里等我，我要去将挡路的混蛋全部都送回它们该去的地方。”  
但丁被塞到V的怀里，他太轻了，连V抱着他都毫不费力，Griffon在V的指令中跟上了尼禄。  
但丁穿不下自己的衣服，鞋子早在刚才就不知道甩到哪里去了，V抱着他，那条对于现在的但丁来说过于宽大的裤子顺着腿掉在地上，V掀开但丁的衣服，但丁双腿间早就湿润不堪，透明的水渍沿着白皙的大腿往下流了许多，小巧的性器也早已抬头，然而V注意到的却是但丁性器上方的魔纹。  
魔纹在但丁小腹上，发出淡淡的红光，那红光有些黯淡，魔纹的痕迹也不太清晰。  
V勾起唇角，他想他知道了。  
-  
但丁红着眼眶，颤抖着双腿，努力想要吞下那个东西。  
跟瘦弱的身躯不匹配的巨大阴茎。  
但丁再一次从V的阴茎上滑开，坐到V的小腹上，从他肛口流出的体液几乎沾湿了他整个屁股，V的小腹也被他弄的湿漉漉的，但丁的记忆不长，从他睁眼的那一刻开始。现在的他全靠魅魔的本能，他知道那个东西能吐出他想要的，精液、魔力、力量，但是但丁他没办法将这阴茎含进他的屁股，他太生疏了。  
这个男人说，自己来拿。  
但丁咬住下唇，再次翘起屁股，将那炙热的，他一只小手都没办法包住的阴茎再次抵在穴口，他努力的放松，将那头顶进穴口，魅魔的身体十分适合性交，几乎是进去的一瞬间，但丁身体就自然的接受了这个大东西，即使它将但丁的穴口撑到极致。  
然而但丁只能吃下前端一小节，他体内依旧往外流着淫液，顺着交合处将V的阴茎淋的湿漉，但丁下不去，岔开的双腿无力的颤抖，这让他也没办法抬起来，V伸手摸着但丁汗津津的小脸，另一只手捏住但丁的尾巴，在他尾尖轻轻一按。  
但丁顿时卸力，他双腿发软，整个人跌坐下去，将V的阴茎整个吞下的同时，被按压尾巴的快感让他控制不住的高潮了。  
但丁双目无神的趴在V的胸膛，大口大口喘着粗气，高潮让他用完了所有的力气，然而即使是这样，那根阴茎还是没有射出自己想要的食物。  
但丁觉得委屈，从高潮的不应期恢复过来后他揪住V的衣领，眼泪大滴大滴的从眼眶里滑下，屁股很痛，肚子很饿，魔力也没有充足，还从自己的库存里射了那么多，他的腿软的站不起来，但但丁并没有像V索取他想要的，他兀自生着闷气，一个人委屈着。  
V思索着自己是不是太过于欺负胞弟，于是他摸上但丁的头发，开始抽送自己硬的不行的阴茎。  
几乎是开始抽插的那一刻，但丁从鼻尖哼出甜腻的呻吟，魅魔是乐于享受的物种，能力让他们只能屈从于高阶的恶魔，而食物的来源让他们用于性交的地方又紧又湿，V开始喘着粗气，他将那根涨到极致的阴茎深深埋进但丁体内，被来回戳到敏感处的但丁大声呻吟，在V逐渐加快的抽送中再次被推上高潮，但丁往后仰着头，大张的口中流出津液，那小巧的性器跳动，大部分都射在V的衣服上。  
V掐住但丁的腰，小幅度却又深又快的插着弟弟柔软紧致的小穴，但丁被操的浑身都染上粉红的色泽，快感一波又一波向他袭来，他的手无意识的四处抓着，没有着力点的最后，他抓住了自己的尾巴，但丁浑身一颤，后穴一股一股往外冒水，淋在V的阴茎上，顺着抽送流出体外，将两个人未脱下的衣服全部染湿。  
这次高潮带来的快感额外长，但丁几乎呼吸不过来，V在搅紧的后穴中抽插，在但丁带着哭腔喘着一口气回过神来的那一瞬间，他按着但丁的腰肢，将阴茎整个按进了但丁身体里。  
但丁的小腹被顶出明显的弧度，大量的精液射进但丁的身体，这迫使他再次迎来了高潮，这一次高潮耗尽了但丁所有的力气，他浑身酥软着倒在V身上，身体不受控制的抽动着，漫长的高潮让但丁承受不住。  
射完一轮的V的阴茎并没有如但丁料想般的软下来，依旧梆硬的阴茎在他身体里试图再次抽动时，但丁害怕极了，他浑身颤抖，抓住V的衣服，但他没有一点力气，V的一次射精让他吃的饱饱的，但高潮的频繁程度让但丁头皮发麻。  
但丁害怕的样子惹来了V的轻笑，但丁青涩的反应也让他极为满足。  
不过这里也不是可以完美品尝弟弟的好地方，Griffon那边也让V知道尼禄处理的差不多了，V从但丁体内抽出阴茎，大量的淫液在阴茎被拔出的一瞬间流出，这都是但丁高潮喷出的体液，被V粗长的阴茎堵在体内无法流出，相反的，V射出的精液则一滴不剩的全被但丁吃♂掉了。  
但丁小腹上的魔纹不再发光，然而那魔纹无比清晰的印在但丁的小腹上，红色的魔纹称着白皙的肌肤，色情又淫荡。  
但丁抽泣着，看向V的目光中也多了一丝畏惧，但被填饱的感觉让他昏昏欲睡，面前这个魔力莫名让他感到安心的男人让他放心的窝在怀里，但丁闭上眼睛，刚刚哭过让他不由自主的打了个哭颤，抓着V衣服上的绳子，迅速的陷入了睡眠。  
V抱着睡着的但丁扶着石壁站起身，只是托了一下他的屁股，整个手掌就全是湿哒哒的，V穿好裤子，虽然硬着不太舒服，然而更让他头疼的是衣服下摆和裤子一大片全被打湿了，所幸他穿着黑色，水渍用但丁挡一挡也许能糊弄过去。  
-  
“遇到了个棘手的家伙，不过我相信它再也不敢再冒个头出来了。”尼禄甩掉绯红女皇上的血迹。  
“是吗！可我看到某个阳光男孩好几次差点被打到了！”Griffon嘎嘎大笑。  
“等我抓到你绝对扒了你的毛。”尼禄对着Griffon比划了一下自己的拳头，他转头看着V站在石壁的阴影处，怀中抱着但丁。  
“V，咱们走吧。”尼禄自然而然的伸手打算将但丁抱回来。  
V微微侧身拒绝了尼禄伸出的手：“但丁睡着了，他我还能抱动，你带路吧。”  
单纯的尼禄崽疑惑的抓了抓头发，不过他没有细想：“那我们要加快速度了！”


End file.
